


The visit//Fundywastaken

by 1Drista



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Drista/pseuds/1Drista
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The visit//Fundywastaken

Fundy was standing outside of the lava, waiting for it to go down to see dream. He turned to awsomesamdude who was also waiting. "It takes a minute." Awsomesamdude spoke up. Fundy nodded, letting out an awkward chuckle. About 20 minutes or so the lava went down and he saw dream on the other side. "Okay, remember to walk with the bridge as it goes ." Fundy nodded and waited a few minutes, then started to move with the bridge as it appeared. He got to the other end where dream was. The bars opened and he walked in and waved to dream.

Dream nodded his head, in a greeting way. Fundy walked over to dream. "Hey, dream." Dream waved to him and walked over to his clock. Fundy followed standing next to dream. "Uh, why aren't you talking?" Fundy questioned. Dream just stayed silent still, grabbing a book instead. He began to write in the book, as Fundy watched him. 'you took to long to visit' dream wrote in the book the same thing he had told sapnap. He gave Fundy the book so he could read what dream had written down. Fundy read what dream wrote then gave Dream the book back. "Well, you kinda cheated on me at our wedding dream, of course it took long. You hurt me, and others." Fundy replied, verbally instead of writing it down like dream. 

Dream sighed. He took out the book and began to write again. 'im sorry' he then gave Fundy the book to read. Fundy began to read what he wrote again. "No, Dream a simple sorry won't fix it. But let's just move on from that conversation." Fundy replied, voice shaking a bit sounding saddened from the conversation.

Fundy gave Dream his book back and sighed. Dream opened the book again and began to write more. 'can you visit me again?' He wrote then gave it to Fundy. Fundy sighed. "I don't know dream, I'll think about it." Fundy then gave the book back to dream again. Dream then turned to Fundy and moved a bit closer to him, filling in the empty space. Dream reached out to Fundy and pulled him towards himself. Fundy felt his face grow warmer. Dream then hugged Fundy close to himself. "Dream.." Fundy mumbled, more to himself then to Dream. Dream mumbled "I'm sorry, I really am." Fundy only nodded his head "Do you even really love me? Or do you just love george..?" Fundy mumbled, asking dream, with a quiet voice. Dream went silent for a second. "I do love you Fundy, I have ever since before the marriage too." Dream replied to him, sounding guilty for what he's done. 

He could just be manipulating me..

Fundy had thought to himself, but pushed that thought aside. "I've loved you too dream, and I still do, even if you have caused so much pain towards me and others." Dream just looked down, a pang of guilt hit him. "I'm sorry." Dream apologized for the countless time. "Dream, just stop apologizing." Fundy replied to him. "Anyways, I should get going it's getting late." Fundy said. Dream sighed. "Okay, please come visit again." Dream said quietly. "Okay. I'll think about it, goodbye dream." Fundy waved goodbye to him. "Wait." Dream called out, as he walked over to Fundy. He slowly removed his mask and walked closer to Fundy. Dream dropped his mask on the ground, as he cupped his hands around fundy's cheeks and connected their lips together. Fundy was the first to pull away, for oxygen. "Goodbye, Fundy." Dream waved goodbye as he reached down for his mask again. Dream put his mask back on and looked back up, noticing Fundy had already left.


End file.
